1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic album image forming apparatus having a scanner function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of digital cameras and camera phones has expanded, there has been an increase in the demand for printing digital images at a user's home. To meet this demand, photo printers enabling the printing of digital images have been marketed.
However, a conventional photo printer requires being connected to a computer in order to print the digital images as photographed. That is, if the digital images photographed by the digital camera are transferred to the computer and a specific image among the transferred images is selected by using software installed in the computer, the photo printer prints the selected digital image onto a printing medium. However, having to always use a computer with a conventional photo printer is inconvenient to a user.
To solve the aforementioned problem, there has been developed a photo printer that enables the printing of digital images by directly connecting the printer to a digital camera.
However, this photo printer also has a problem in that it has no functions for a user to edit the digital image while viewing it and then print the edited image.
Moreover, conventional photo printers are not able to convert a printed picture into a digital image. Thus, it is inconvenient to a user that a scanner needs to be connected to the computer in order to convert the printed picture into the digital image.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved image forming apparatus that doesn't require being connected to either a computer or a scanner.